


All I Want For Christmas is You

by FinnW



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Just cute Christmas party stuff, M/M, Morty's cute and Rick is gay, kind of established relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnW/pseuds/FinnW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smith family throws a Christmas party. Rick gets Morty an early present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao really quick drabble to get me in the mood for Christmas. Sorry everyone is like, suuuper out of character.

The overwhelming smell of pine filled Morty's nose as he sat on the couch, hot chocolate in hand and family chattering around him. Jerry had decided to throw another Christmas party, which was much more successful then the last. More people has showed up, including many of the neighbors (who surprisingly didn't hate the Smith family as much as they should have, with all the noise Rick's experiments made) and some other more distant family members Morty had never met or heard of.

Morty had been sat on the couch for the past half an hour, enjoying the rare feeling of happiness and joy that filled the house today. He took another sip of his cocoa and pulled at his Christmas jumper which Beth had picked out for him. Yes, it was a bit embarrassing, but he really didn't mind.

He felt someone sit down next to him and he looked over. It was Rick, who seemed more content then usual. He held a cookie shaped like a snowman which he bit the head off of before turning to look at his grandson.

“Hey Morty.”

Morty smiled

“Hey Rick.”

“How you enjoying the party so far kiddo?”

“You know, I think it's going pretty well! Everyone seems really happy!”

Rick grinned, scooting closer to the other boy and putting his arm around his shoulders. Rick smelled like eggnog.

“So Rick what's up? D-Do you have some crazy experiment you need help on or something?”

“Oh come on Mort -uurp- Morty. Can't Grandpa have a little bonding time with his favorite grand kid?”

“I-I'm your favorite?” Morty asked, flattery filling his voice as Rick held him closer.

“Well duh, just don't tell Summer, she would have a _fit_.”

Morty nodded, taking another sip of his hot chocolate after Rick dunked his cookie in and bit it, not caring at all the crumbs had fallen all over his sweater.

“So Morty, I know Christmas is in two days but I was wondering if you wanted to _-uurp-_ to get an early present from me.”

Morty's eyes widened with excitement, causing Rick to blush from the sheer cuteness of the boy next to him.

“Y-Yeah Rick!That would be really cool!”

With a short chuckle, Rick took Morty's hand and pulled him up. He led him through the dining room, grabbing another cookie, past the kitchen and into the garage, shutting the door behind him. He pulled Morty to the center of the room and tucked his hands in his pockets, grinning.

“S-So, uh, where's the present Rick?” Morty asked, scanning the room.

Rick took both of Morty's in his own, looking down at the younger boy. With a deep breath in, he started to talk.

“Okay Morty, I know we haven't really, well, _done anything_ yet in this relationship, right?”

Morty shook his head yes.

“Well I was thinking and, well, y-you've been really good this year and, you know, I think you deserve a _reward_.” With that, he pointed up, signaling to the mistletoe that was hung above the two boys heads. A blush spread over Morty's face as he looked back at Rick, who now had a genuine smile on his lips.

“Ah, jeez Rick, you didn't have to- I mean, you really shouldn't have.”

With a chuckle, Rick wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist and pulled him close so their bodies were pressed together.

“Come on you little shit. Kiss me.”

With that, Rick leaned down, pressing his lips to the other boys. His eyes closed, and Morty's closed soon after. Morty cupped Rick's face and stood on his tip toes, trying to get easier access to Rick who was hunched over.

_Height difference sucks._

Rick held the other boy tighter as Morty started to run his hands through his grandfathers hair, fully easing into the kiss.

With one final peck, Rick pulled away, taking a breath before hugging Morty, who buried his face into the older mans chest.

“Merry Christmas, Rick.”

“Merry Christmas, Morty.” He kissed the top of the other boy's head. “Now lets go get some eggnog.”

 


End file.
